finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:FF-Zocker
Willkommen im Almanach! :) Jemanden aus den Niederlanden hatten wir, glaube ich, noch nicht bei uns :D Finde ich aber genial! Viele liebe Grüße aus Deutschland^^ Zu deiner Anmerkung bei Anastasis: Genau so ein Bild war gemeint, ich setz dir gleich die passende Plakette auf deine Benutzerseite. Andere Benutzer kannst du anschreiben, indem du auf ihre Benutzerseite gehst und dann auf den Link "Diskussion" klickst (der ist relativ weit oben zu finden). Wenn du jemandem dort eine Nachricht hinterlässt, wird er darüber informiert ;) Solltest du irgendwelche Fragen haben, kannst du sehr gerne jeden hier anschreiben. Wir helfen alle gerne weiter. Viel Spaß im Almanach! :D --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 07:44, 29. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Das hat doch schon mal geklappt :) Find ich toll, dass du einige Missionen übernehmen magst^^ Falls dir aber keine gefallen, ist das auch nicht schlimm. Wenn du ein bisschen stöberst, findest du früher oder später etwas, an dem du dich austoben kannst ;) Deine Rechtschreibung/Grammatik ist übrigens von dem, was ich bisher gesehen habe, ziemlich gut, da musst du dir keine Gedanken machen (und wenn doch mal was nicht ganz stimmen sollte, bessert das schon jemand aus^^"). Hast du Deutsch als Fremdsprache gelernt? Ich stelle mir das ziemlich schwer vor x_X Ein kleiner Tipp noch: Diskussionsbeiträge kann man mit ~~~~ signieren, das setzt eine Unterschrift mit einem Zeitstempel ;) --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 14:31, 29. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Auch von mir ein herzliches Willkommen im Wiki. Ich hoffe du hast hier deinen Spaß und findest dich zurecht. :D Wie Gunblade schon gesagt hat, helfen wir hier alle gern, also zögere nicht dich zu melden, falls du Fragen oder Probleme hast. ;) --[[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 17:52, 29. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Danke euch beide, es gibt für mich nur ein paar sache die ich nicht ganz verstehe aber auch das finden wir heraus und nein Deutsch habe ich mir selber beigebracht sowohl in Wort als auch Schrift FF-Zocker (Diskussion) 19:02, 29. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Hi Könntest du mir ein wenig auf die sprunge helfen betriff die Missionen zb. Interwiki-Links und Navigationsvorlage :Ich glaube, dass die Frage von dir kam^^ (Falls nicht, sorry für das Spammen deiner Diskussionsseite) Erst mal zu den Navivorlagen: Was eine Navigationsvorlage ist, siehst du z.B. hier recht schnell. Es ist dieser aufklappbare Balken, auf dem Final Fantasy III steht und der allerlei Begriffe zu dem Spiel selbst enthält. Man fügt ihn ein, indem man an das Seitenende eines Artikels schreibt. Bei der Navivorlage zu Final Fantasy X würde stehen, bei Final Fantasy XIII und so weiter. Ich denke, das Prinzip ist klar. Diese Vorlagen sollten möglichst in allen Seiten enthalten sein, die in ihnen selbst verlinkt werden. Probier einfach mal aus, ob das Einfügen klappt^^ Dann zu den Interwikilinks. Das sind Links, die zu FF-Wikis in anderen Sprachen führen. Das sieht dann beim Einfügen ungefähr so aus. Im Prinzip ist es ein ganz normaler Link, der das Sprachkürzel des zu verlinkenden Wikis enthält (z.B. en für das englische, es für das spanische, it für das italienische etc.), den Titel des dortigen Artikels (den man nachsehen muss. Manchmal sind die Artikelnamen identisch, aber nicht immer.) und einen Doppelpunkt dazwischen. Auch Interwikilinks setzt man an das Ende eines Artikels. Dann noch zu dem Bild im Zeitmagierartikel. Lulu passt leider nicht so ganz :/ In FFX wäre eher Tidus der Zeitmagier, weil sich die Zeitmagiesprüche auf seiner Seite des Sphärobretts befinden. So oder so ist ein Bild aus X allg. weniger geeignet, weil es dort keine offiziellen Charakterklassen gibt. Der typische Zeitmagier trägt meist einen blauen Umhang und eine rote Mütze/Kappe und so ein Bild würde dort besser passen. Im englischen Artikel siehst du oben und unten bei der Galerie Bilder, wie ein Zeitmagier meistens aussieht. Tut mir leid, dass das mit deiner persönlichen Meinung nicht ganz übereinstimmt ): Das war jetzt ganz schön viel auf einmal^^" Sollte etwas unklar sein, stehe ich für Rückfragen gerne zur Verfügung :) --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 07:11, 30. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Wie meinst du das mit den Kopplungen? Welchen Effekt die einzelnen Zauber haben? Oder etwas ganz anderes? Das könnte fast alles bedeuten und einiges zu dem Thema haben wir schon^^" --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 14:59, 30. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :Ok, machen wir es so^^ --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 11:49, 31. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Ich hab mir den Kopplungsartikel angeschaut und muss leider sagen, dass er mit unseren Richtlinien nicht übereinstimmt :/ Wir erstellen alle unsere Inhalte selbst und kopieren sie nicht von anderen Seiten (auch wenn es sich dabei nur um ein Forum handelt). Zudem ist der FAQ-Stil, in dem der Artikel gehalten ist, untypisch für eine Enzyklopädie wie dem Almanach. Einige Inhalte sind auch bereits in anderen Artikeln untergebracht (wie z.B. eine Auflistung und Erklärung der Abilitys) und auch allgemein ist der Artikel zu umfangreich und unspezifisch (wenn jemand bspw. nach Fundorten von Zaubern sucht, wird er nicht in einem Artikel suchen, der sich mit dem Thema Kopplung beschäftigt). Es ist wirklich sehr schade und tut mir auch leid, weil du es gut gemeint hast, aber einen Artikel in dieser Form brauchen wir nicht und ich werde ihn daher löschen. Wenn du einen Link zu dem betreffenden Forum hast, kann man den aber in dem Artikel zur Kopplung als weiterführenden Link angeben. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 14:32, 31. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Ich hab dir noch die anderen beiden Missionen, die du erledigt hast, auf deine Benutzerseite gesetzt :) Gruß, [[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 07:46, 3. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Zitat von Kerc Ronso : The Mount of Gagazet is welcome you. Zitat Ende [[User:Riosaix|'Rio']][[User talk:Riosaix|'saix']] 20px|link=Special:Contributions/Riosaix 11:50, 4. Nov. 2012 (UTC)